People Change
by Hotarukun
Summary: Kimi and Naochan have a conversation in the old student council office as they take care of some business. KimixNao fluffshot


**I LOVE Furuba and I would die of happiness if these two ended up together. (Though I know they won't because they're not very major characters and Kimi's such a playa. XD) **

**Thank you so much my lovely reviewers! Please continue to enjoy the fluff! I love you all and I vow to get better at replying to reviews!! Thanks again, Hotaru-kun**

The two former student council members stood side by side, shuffling papers in unison.

"I miss this place," Nao said, sounding almost wistful as he sighed and flopped down in a chair, his long limbs completely relaxed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kimi asked with a giggle, sitting down neatly in the chair across from him. "You were always work, work, work, Nao-chan."

For once he didn't protest at the "Nao-chan" and studied the dark eyed beauty closely. "People change," he said, grinning easily.

Kimi smiled at him then turned her eyes from him and lowered her head. "I miss all of us here together," she whispered quietly. "Now Kakeru has his girlfriend and Yun-Yun and Machi..." She trailed off and looked up as Nao stood. He was looking down at her, slight concern etched on his rather handsome face.

"It has changed," he agreed solemnly and headed for the door.

"N-Nao!" Kimi shouted unexpectedly. She hadn't turned and when he whipped his head around in surprise, he was facing the back of her dark head. Her face was tilted upward but she wasn't looking at him.

"Kimi?" His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Don't go yet, okay? Just sit here..and forget everything. Just for a little while, okay? Forget whatever plans you had tonight. Your job. Your girlfriend. Just sit here and remember with me...when we were the student council. Just...for a bit."

He smiled at her back. "Fine," he said softly. "But I don't have a girlfriend."

Kimi whirled, her hair fanned around her pale face for a moment before it once again hung at her shoulders. "You don't?"

"I don't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"S-Sorry," she giggled again and Nao couldn't help noticing how her eyes lit up when she laughed.

"Your gorgeous," he said suddenly, stopping her laugh abruptly. They both gasped at the same time.

"Sorry," he said quickly, a blush creeping into his normal serious expression.

But Kimi smiled. She put her hand out, grasping his. "You want to know something really weird, Nao?"

He looked at their entwined fingers thoughtfully, not saying anything.

"Just now," she continued, looking at his face with shining eyes. "When you told me that, something very weird happened."

Nao still didn't move.

"People–guys–tell me that all the time. But," she put her hand up to Nao's face and swiftly brushed away a piece of chestnut brown hair from his eyes, which were finally on her. "But I've never felt that way when they told me. I've never felt like they really mean it, from their heart. Not just out, but inside. You—."

"I mean it." He interrupted. "Kimi you're not just gorgeous. You're smart, even though you never let on."

Kimi took a step forward, her face inches from Nao's. Her almost black eyes widened as he took a half-step back, but he didn't let go of her hand. "I thought you only went for guys who have girlfriends."

Kimi blinked, then smirked. "People change," she murmured, and this time when she leaned in to kiss him, he let her.

She put her other hand behind his head and he ran his fingers through her wavy black hair. All the while, their hands still entangled.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Kakeru whispered loudly, snapping pictures with his cell phone and grinning like a madman.

Machi swiped the cell from her half-brother and gave him a dirty look. "Manabe..." she started threateningly.

"Machi, you're no fun," he whined. "It could be useful for blackmail later."

"Don't you get the feeling we should've left a long time ago?" Yuki asked no one in particular.

Machi growled and started dragging Kakeru forcefully down the school hallway.

Yuki grinned at the two in the old student council room before following his girlfriend and best friend.

_And they found their happily ever after, too, huh? _


End file.
